Hidden Presence
by BeatsNRhymes
Summary: Neku has a secret he keeps very well, and his unusual friend keeps one from him as well. But will Neku's ability to see things help his friend out? Contains OC Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeello! It's me once more! I got this brilliant idea and had the urge to write it down! Today I finished with chapter one and I wanted to post it. Don't expect me to update really fast on this fic (Cause I'm currently on a writer's block on my other one) And this fic won't be long.**

**I'm also introducing an OC called Yosh, hope you guys like him! This fic happens in an AU c:**

**DISCLAIMER: All The World Ends With You characters belong to Square Enix and Jupiter. This is 100% fanmade and I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this" Neku said.

His clothes were soaked, it was raining and the wind was cold and wet.

"It's freaking cold here!"

The figure of what looked like a boy, with silver hair, purple eyes and what looked like blue skin, or a blue light coming from him, frowned.

"Don't look at me like you're going to kill me… You're dead"

The other boy rolled his eyes and focused on keeping walking. For him, it was easy. He could just float around but he prefered to keep it real and walk. For Neku, it was a little hard. His shoes were soaked, the rain didn't help, and the mud over the cementery's walking path made it very slippery.

Neku's nose has turned pink. He was trying his best on keeping the water out of it. "Why couldn't we have come tomorrow? I'm going to get sick". The other figure seemed to ignore his comment. Neku sighed, he knew his parents would probably kill him if they found out Neku was out of the house that late. They wouldn't believe the truth if he told them, so he was dying in the inside. He was mortified. But he also knew that if he didn't do what he was doing now, his ghostly friend would probably make his week a hell.

The cementery was dead, literally. Not a single living –or dead- soul was there, only the two of them. The ghostly boy smiled after finally finding what he was looking for. Neku stood by his side, hiding himself under his hair and hoodie, freezing with every second he was standing there. The tombstone read:

_**Yoshiro Kiryu**_

_**1995 – 1998**_

_**You'll always be within us.**_

There was a white rose in front of it, that was what the dead boy was smiling at. Neku wanted to punch the guy in the face, but he knew he'd only go through his silhouette if he tried; everytime they came, they always found a white rose. Neku didn't know who put them there or why, but whoever was, didn't put any in the last months, and that got his friend worried.

"Can we leave now?" The orange-haired boy asked, shaking himself to get rid of some water. The other boy turned to him, happyness written on his face, and noded. Neku started at him, his hair moved, like if it was being blown by some kind of mystical wind, not that it was new, it has always been like that. Always since Neku first saw him … Long ago.

The two boys headed back to Neku's house, when they were on his garden, Neku climbed a tree, carefully put his feet over his balcony, and when he was completely sure he was fully over the balcony's floor, he opened the door and walked inside his room without making any sound. He took off his wet clothes and put on his pajamas, he also picked up what he just took off and walked to his bathroom's sink and squeezed the water out of his clothes to hang them were his towel was supposed to be. When he walked back to his bed, he saw as the other boy walked through his closed door, looking at the ground smiling to himself. Neku didn't bother on asking, he knew what he was thinking. He just sat over his bed, shaking his hair with his hands to take the water out, and when he finished, he said "Good night" and the boy who was now sitting down on the room's chair waved at him, and Neku shifted to sleep.

* * *

_Yoshiya…_

The silver-blond boy woke up in the middle of the night, breathless. His hands were together over his chest, holding his shirt. His body was wet with cold sweat. He put the covers away and brushed his hair back, gasping, and lay over his back once more.

"I swear I heard his voice… How could that be…?" He asked to his confused self. He tried to calm down and failed. He stood up and walked downstairs to his kitchen, turning the lamps on whenever he walked in a different hall or room, cause he hated the dark, and picked up his favorite glass. He opened the refrigerator with glass on hands and drank some water. When he was able to stop sweating and shaking, he went back to his room, but it felt somewhat different.

"Jesus Christ… I can feel someone watching me…" he thought. The presence on his room didn't go away. The room felt heavier than it always has been. Joshua only took a deep breath and sighed, walked to his bed and touched the covers with one hand… They were warm… Has someone been there? He shrugged it off and fell asleep again, he was too tired and it was too late to be worring about something that was obvious… Or at least, that's what he thought.

* * *

Neku woke up feeling a cold, soft touch to his skin. His friend has now woken him up. The boy was laying on Neku's bed next to him. Neku yawned and rubbed his eyes when he heard his mom's voice calling.

"Morning… Thanks for waking me up" Neku smiled and stood up to walk out of his room to know what his mom was calling for. The boy left alone on the bed smiled and looked through the window to a cat hidden on a tree that was able to see him. The cat was looking straight at him, concentrated. He just stood up and let himself fall through the floor and concrete in between Neku's room and the kitchen. He floated until he got an empty seat next to Neku. His mom was serving the breakfast. Neku's father was nowhere to be seen, maybe he had left home by now. Neku acted like he didn't know the other boy was there, he didn't look in that direction, he didn't talk to him, he just kept looking at his mom.

Neku's mom obviously couldn't see Yosh, Neku had to learn to ignore and don't get scared whenever he popped out of nowhere.

The fist time Neku saw Yosh, he was 3 years old. He started talkig with him not knowing the other kid was dead, and the two of them seemed about the same age. Neku's parents thought Neku had an imaginary friend, but as Neku grew older, they got concerened, and Neku kept insisting his friend was real, until Neku was sent to a mental hospital when he was about 8. Neku spent two hard months there, and he understood no one else was able to see what he could. For some reason, that 3-year-old boy he met, grew older with time, just like him, adopting now the shape of a teenager. He's always silent now, he only speaks when is 100% necessary, not that Neku needs to listen. Neku has been so much time with him, that he knows what Yosh is thinking only by looking at his face.

And his friend isn't the only dead person he's seen, he couldn't understand why he was able to see or hear dead people, but he was sure he couldn't go telling everyone about his gift either.

But Yosh understood, and he was already used to Neku's ignoring skills. He knew Neku couldn't talk or interact with him in public, and he's 99% of the time with him. He follows Neku everywhere, even school. Neku always gets nice grades, thanks to his friend, who walks around the classroom and comes back to Neku, pointing at his paper the right answers. Nobody needed to know Neku cheated. It has always been like that, plus there wasn't any prove to show people what he –and his best friend- did. They also had fun times moving the teachers' objects to waste a lot of time of class while the teachers were looking for what they've lost, and Yosh seemed to enjoy all of that.

But there was something Yosh seemed to miss… And Neku couldn't fix that.

_Do you miss me…?_

* * *

**Do you like the story so far? Interesting, isn't it? Thanks for reading, reviews will be apreciated to encorage me to keep updating, see ya next chapter! Buh-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All The World Ends With You characters belong to Square Enix and Jupiter. This is 100% fanmade and I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

_Neku, wake up._

Neku opened his eyes and yawned. "What is it?" he asked, closing his eyes again.

_I want you to meet somone._

"Now? Ugh… Who?" he asked, but he got no answer. He rolled his eyes and stood up, went to the bathroom and took a shower, put on his clothes and picked up his headphones. That was the only way he could talk with Yosh in public. People would stare at him and think he's just singing alone.

_Follow my lead._

And with that, the ghost fell and disappeared through the floor. Neku scratched his head wondering what Yosh wanted this time. He picked up his cell phone and walked out of his room, down the stairs, all the way to his mom and said "Mom, I'll go out for a walk"

"Where?" the sweet voice of a woman was heard.

"Don't know yet, I'll just walk around until I find something to do" the boy replied.

"… Alright, don't come back late and take care… Take your phone with you"

"Will do" he said and walked out of the house, closing the front door behind him. The other kid was standing in front of him, he then, turned around and started walking away. Neku put his headphones on without turning any music, and followed.

"Who is it?" No response. Neku hated it when Yosh acted like this, but there was no way of forcing him to answer either. Frustrating for Neku. Yosh had led him to the park, where a lot of people used to go everyday. Neku wasn't of the type of guy who liked his actual surroundings, maybe it was just because he wasn't used to be there, maybe.

Yosh stopped, Neku looked around and then looked at him. His sight was focused on a boy sitting down on a bench, with a book on his hands. Neku turned his head to look at the boy, who's hair was very familiar, and then, the boy looked up at him. Neku gasped, Yosh started walking to him, and the other boy looked down at his book again.

"Who is this guy?" Neku thought as he saw Yosh sitting down next to him, looking at what he was reading. The other boy who looked like Yosh's reflection, wasn't able to see him. Neku walked to him and the boy lifted his head.

"Hey there" Neku greeted.

"Hello"

"I'm Neku… May I know your name?"

"Yoshiya"

"Yoshiya…? It sounds… Familiar" Neku said glancing at Yosh who was starting at Yoshiya.

"Yes… People call me Joshua" he smiled.

"I see, can I sit next to you?"

"Sure" the boy noded.

Neku did so. "So…" He glanced over Joshua's shoulder quickly to look at Yosh who was starting at the book. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, this book is pretty interesting actually… it's about a little girl who can see dead people"

"Really?" Neku asked, getting a little of interest.

"Yeah"

"And what happens to the girl?"

"I don't know yet… I started reading just yesterday"

"Oh…"

"I've never seen you around here before" Joshua pointed out.

"I don't come here… Why?"

"I'm here every day… Where do you go then?"

"Udagawa"

"The place with the graffiti wall?"

"Yup, people there are different to people… Here" he said looking around.

"I believe you, people here come with their dogs and their families, or just to walk around"

"You come to read"

"Indeed" Joshua smiled. "Why are you here?"

"Something made me"

Yosh smiled, Joshua raised an eyebrow. "Alright… You know, you interest me"

"I do?" Neku asked.

"Yes, you seem nice. I don't tend to invite people I don't know but, there's an ice cream store on the other side of the street of the east entrace, want to go?"

Neku blinked "Alright".

Joshua closed his book and stood up, Neku followed. They both started walking to the ice cream store.

"So where did you find that book? I want to buy it and read it myself"

"Oh sorry, I found it on dad's library"

Yosh frowned in thought, Neku noticed. "Maybe you could ask your dad where he got it?"

"I'm afraid I can't" Joshua said.

"Why?" Neku took his headphones off his ears.

"My dad died a long time ago" Joshua explained while opening the store's door.

"I am really sorry.. I had no idea… When?"

"I was… Umm…" Joshua stopped and started thinking "Three"

Neku's eyes got wide open, he then glanced at Yosh who was looking away. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen" the blond replied.

Just like him, Neku thought.

"I didn't know him too well, I don't remember him, so I started checking his things, his library, to know what he liked."

"Oh…" Neku said. Yosh was still frowning.

"Anyway, what flavor?"

"Hmm?"

"The ice cream!" Joshua laughed.

"Oh! Vanilla, please" Neku said, remembering he was on an ice cream store.

Joshua gave him his ice cream and had his own on hand, he led to a table where the two of them sat down.

"What about you? Tell me about yourself, family, friends…?" Joshua asked curious.

"Well… I'm the only son my parents had, mom and dad are both healthy and have jobs… I have many special friends"

"Special? Wow, you must love them"

"Let's say I do, yeah"

"And what kind of things do you like?" Joshua asked, licking his ice cream.

"Graffiti…" Neku said.

"You know? You're so familiar… It's like I've seen you before"

"Really?" the boy with the orange hair looked at the other with interest. "Where?"

Joshua has seen this boy before. In his dreams. In the exact place he met him today, months ago. Something made him want to find him, and he started coming to the park every day. "Can't remember where…" He lied.

They kept talking for what seemed minutes but were hours. When Neku looked at the time, he felt something was missing and looked around. Yosh wasn't there.

"Before I forget, can I have your number?" Joshua asked. "So I can lend you my book when I finish"

Neku raised an eyebrow "Sure…" he gave Joshua his phone and took his. When they swapped them back, Neku held his on a hand and made it buzz.

"Looks like I've got a message" he lied and acted like if he was reading something. "I need to go"

"Oh? Then… Nice to meet you" Joshua smiled.

"Yeah, same… Bye" Neku said and walked out of the store, straight to his house.

When he got home, he walked to his parent's room and saw is mom watching TV just as he expected. "I'm back"

"How was your day?" his mom smiled.

"Made a new friend" Neku shrugged. "I'll be in my room!" he said and walked to his bedroom before his mom started asking him things about this new friend he had.

He closed the door behind him and glanced at Yosh who was lying over Neku's bed, frowning in thought.

"You had a twin brother?" Neku said.

_Maybe…_

"No 'maybes', tell me. You've been here for 12 years and you didn't say anything?"

As you could imagine, Yosh didn't answer. He just kept thinking. Neku walked over him and lay next to him. "Why did you leave the store?". No response. The other boy just turned around over his back and made his body solid to the touch, laying his head over Neku's chest. Neku sighed, he knew Yosh wasn't going to say a single word, so he held out his hand to grab the remote and turned the TV on.

They both stood like that until Neku's mom opened the door, Yosh quickly making his body unsolid.

"Dinner's ready"

* * *

**Hmm Yosh, why that face? What were you thinking about...?**


End file.
